


Strength of the Heart Only Goes So Far

by arizonia1



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Tearjerker, Xenoblade spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arizonia1/pseuds/arizonia1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two years since the end of Shulk's journey. Everyone seems to be moving on with their lives, everyone except Dunban anyway. His health is deteriorating quickly and he only has a few months left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strength of the Heart Only Goes So Far

It’s been a couple years since Zanza’s defeat and Shulk had reformed the world he and his friends called home into one that had no need for gods. In the time that had passed since then, there had been many changes for everyone. Fiora regained her full Homs body after six months in a regeneration chamber, Reyn has reached Sergeant First Class, Sharla earned her medical license, and Melia has been slowly returning Alcamoth to its former glory with what remained of the High Entia.   
  
Everyone seemed to be moving forward in their lives and achieving great things, yet it seemed Fiora’s brother Dunban was going the opposite direction. His health was rapidly deteriorating and within the last couple months he found himself unable to even get out of bed some days. Sharla as well as Linada were both able to conclude that all that time he had used the Monado, plus the injuries he sustained during the Battle of Sword Valley had severely affected his life expectancy. Despite his fairly youthful age of thirty-three, he was in so much pain, and his joints were hurting him so much, that he was no better than a Homs in their mid-sixties.   
  
Fiora spent much of her time caring for her brother, much like she had done after he came back injured from the Monado rejecting him. The only major differences, aside from their ages of course, was that Dunban didn’t really have any hope of recovering from this, and Fiora was almost five months pregnant. She didn’t really want to come to terms with the fact that her beloved brother would probably be gone by the time her child is born. Yet, she stays strong and doesn’t falter when Dunban truly needs her. More often than not she simply assisted him with sitting up and eating, as soon as he was in a sitting position he was able to get up and help himself, but those days are starting to get far and few between.   
  
Another month passes and Dunban’s condition only worsened. No matter what he tried, intense Ether therapy, warm baths, anything really he couldn’t find relief as his joints locked up at times or were just too sore and tender to move other times. He let some of his facade break as tears of pain rolled down his cheeks. He hasn’t gotten a good night’s sleep in days, and Fiora is only growing more concerned as she can’t do anything more to help. Shulk occasionally joins her in looking after Dunban, he is his brother-in-law after all, but not even Light Heal can help. They just simply watch in concern most days.   
  
Another couple weeks pass and Sharla has finally concluded that if there is truly nothing they can do for him, short of turning him into a Mechon which he refused back on day one, he will only have a couple more days. Of course Fiora was in nothing but total despair, she was losing her brother. He did use some of his diminishing strength though to ask that she holds her tears for when he finally does pass. All he asks is that she put on a smile during his last days, knowing she grew up happy and healthy under his care. He lets out a somber laugh, wondering what their parents think.   
  
On what was expected to be his last day everyone stopped by at least for a short visit to have some closure. Reyn had been first, since Vangarre understood Colony 9 was losing their General, and he tried to keep his composure as he thanked Dunban for helping while he was growing up, despite their quarrels they were like family. Riki had been next, not saying anything but instead enveloping the Homs in a soft and warm Nopon hug. The heropon let out tears as Dunban gently, yet weakly, returned the gesture. Melia had come later, as she had to travel much farther, but was still as distraught at Dunban’s condition. She and him had managed to become a couple long before the Homs fell into this state. The High Entian Empress had considered using Healing Gift on him, but she never did knowing it would just prolong his suffering.   
  
Fiora, Shulk, and Sharla had all ascended the stairs to check on Dunban and were slightly surprised to see Melia still there. Telling him a story she heard as a child. For the first time in weeks, Dunban looked peaceful, as if he wasn’t in pain as he and Melia gently held hands. Fiora and Shulk stood on the opposite edge of his bed just so they could be there.   
  
A few hours pass and Melia has since left, she could not stand to watch another person she was close to die. She meant no disrespect, but she needed to be alone for this. It wasn’t very long after she left that Dunban was honestly starting to slip away. Tears were streaming down Fiora’s face as she felt the grip of her brother’s hand going weak. She didn’t want to cry, but she couldn’t help it.   
  
She sighs as her brother’s eyes barely open to look at his beloved sister. He should be resting, not trying to stay awake. Yet, not a complaint was heard as he quietly asked Fiora what gender the baby was. Quietly she says it’s a boy and that she and Shulk agreed to name him after Dunban. He doesn’t say anything at first as he closes his eyes again. A storm seems to be brewing outside, how odd as it was sunny earlier. Sharla and Shulk look at each other in worry as Fiora joins her brother in bed and hugs him.   
  
Another hour passes and Fiora has since started crying heavily as Dunban has finally passed. Shulk gently rubs her back as she lets it all out. In her mind she can’t help but think that her brother should have been peacefully asleep, but he kept himself awake just so he could comfort Fiora as much as he could. The last thing he said was ‘the pain is going away’.

**Author's Note:**

> Just letting you know, the reason Dunban's 33 is because based on general estimates, Xenoblade takes about half a year in-game time to complete and the epilogue is six months after that. I placed this two years after that.


End file.
